


Aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon

by Ely_Pines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M, avant ou après Avengers:IW, avant ou après CA:CW, fluffly romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: Steve et Bucky se retrouvent dans une chambre "juste pour discuter", mais évidemment, il est temps pour ces deux-là de faire le point sur leur relation - et d'avancer enfin.





	Aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/gifts).



\- Steve, murmura le sergent Barnes, tandis que ses lèvres survolaient de leur souffle chaud les larges épaules de l’homme au costume étoilé.

La tête de son ami se tourna tendrement vers lui et un mince sourire lui apparut, en même temps qu’il pensait visiblement à la même chose que lui. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, mais pas leurs lèvres. Ce serait abréger le plaisir trop vite. Les bras - et les mains - de Steve étaient encore coincés dans les manches de son costume bleu sombre ; Bucky pour sa part, s’était déjà débarrassé de ses vêtements et demeurait, sur le lit où ils s’étaient assis pour discuter (juste pour discuter, mais c’était allé si vite) avec son seul pantalon. Ses pieds nus effleuraient ceux de son ami et ses jambes cherchaient à s’entremêler toujours plus étroitement aux siennes. Il avait passé un bras derrière son dos et sentait sous ses doigts les muscles presque saillants de Captain America. Inconsciemment, il gardait sa main gauche au loin, reposant pour le moment sur son genou, mais il n’avait clairement nulle intention de faire bouger cette prothèse.

Steve se tortilla doucement et Bucky accepta de lui laisser un peu d’espace pour qu’il pût enfin retirer son costume de super-héros. L’homme se pencha ensuite vers son ami et posa délibérément sa main sur celle qui était en métal. Bucky tressaillit et ses doigts s’agrippèrent plus nerveusement au tissu épais de son pantalon.

\- Buck, fit Steve.

Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, mais sans le quitter du regard pour s’assurer que l’autre comprenait bien son geste, il porta la prothèse à son propre visage et s’y appuya doucement dessus. En réalité, le métal n’avait pas la chaleur froide à laquelle il s’attendait ; il était réellement chaud et même si ce n’était que de la mécanique, Steve aurait pu jurer qu’il entendait battre les veines - et le cœur.

Bucky expira lourdement, se rendant compte qu’il avait jusqu’ici retenu sa respiration. La prothèse dont l’avait équipé Hydra lui octroyait une force surhumaine et, presque paradoxalement, la même sensibilité que la peau humaine. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir s’occuper d’opérations très délicates comme désamorcer une bombe en manipulant ses composants mêmes - ou tâter des prunes pour savoir si elles étaient mûres. De sorte qu’en cet instant, il pouvait éprouver absolument la surface de la peau de Steve, cette peau sans grain. Il pouvait sentir l’amorce de la pommette, les contours mollement durs de l’oreille et les courts cheveux couleur du blé en été s’enrouler autour de ses doigts. Toutes ces sensations, il s’en abreuvait comme un assoiffé à un puits d’eau fraîche.

\- Ça va aller, Buck, reprit Steve. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher.

L’homme au costume étoilé se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Bucky ferma brièvement les yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit pour faire face à nouveau à son compagnon, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser s’échapper un bref ricanement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Steve en affichant un air faussement offensé.

L’autre secoua la tête - sans cesser de sourire.

\- Rien. Rien c’est juste...

Il fit reposer son menton dans le creux du cou, entre les veines fortes de la nuque et l’omoplate saillante. Bucky était dans sa position légèrement penché sur le côté, mais réellement, il se demandait si Steve n’était pas plus grand que lui. Il se souvenait que c’était ce qu’il avait pensé en premier, lors cette nuit noire, quand Steve Rogers était venu le libérer des griffes d’Hydra et du docteur Zemo. “Il est devenu plus grand que moi.” Cela lui avait apparu important à l’époque - il en avait peut-être même été jaloux.

\- C’est juste que...

Il se détacha de l’étreinte pour prendre la pleine mesure de son ami. Steve n’avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec le gars maigrichon qu’il allait secourir dans les ruelles sombres de Brooklyn. Son souffle était puissant et non plus asthmatique, ses muscles étaient fermes et ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Il ne tremblait plus ses jambes ; il courait presque en arrachant le bitume sous ses pieds. Bucky se souvenait de leur enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, dans la même cours d’immeuble, à parcourir les mêmes rues boueuses. Mais l’un était devenu un homme et l’autre avait gardé une santé fragile. Les gens lui avaient souvent demandé pourquoi lui, Bucky, continuait de traîner avec un type aussi chétif. Même Steve, après quelques verres d’alcool ou une difficile journée à se faire refuser de partout et pour la première ligne de la longue liste de ses maladies et ses inaptitudes, avait pu soulever cette question. Pour ne rien arranger, James Buchanan Barnes n’avait jamais eu ce qu’on pouvait qualifier de “vilain minois” ; il plaisait aux femmes, naturellement, et à toutes celles qu’il aurait pu désirer. Alors les gens ne comprenaient pas. Steve ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s’obstiner avec un gars que le premier hiver un peu rude emporterait en une semaine ? Et pourtant, la réponse était si évidente. Non, Bucky ne s’était sûrement pas servi de Steve pour se mettre en valeur auprès des autres. Il ne s’était jamais servi de Steve pour quoi que ce soit.

Il s’était en revanche servi des autres pour se mettre en valeur auprès de Steve.

\- Tu as tellement changé.

Les yeux bleus océans de l’homme s’assombrirent sous le coup de la tristesse. De sa main droite, il prit délicatement le menton de l’homme blessé entre ses doigts forts et pourtant fins.

\- Non, Buck, non.

Ses yeux se baissèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et Bucky comprit qu’il cherchait ses mots - il avait peur de dire les mauvais, ceux qui font mal sans même le vouloir. Il finit par relever la tête et ses lèvres s’approchèrent à nouveau des siennes.

\- Ne dis pas ça s’il te plaît. Je te promets que je suis toujours le même, celui que tu as connu. Je te le promets.

Mais Bucky se déroba avec un sourire amer. Steve laissa s’échapper un bref soupir.

\- D’accord, admit-il, j’ai changé. Mais toi aussi. On a tous les deux tellement changé depuis Brooklyn.

Il fit la moue une seconde, comme s’il hésitait.

\- Mais c’est normal. Ça fait partie de la vie.

L’ex-assassin regardait devant lui. La chambre d’hôtel dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était joliment décorée, avec une fausse cheminée en marbre sur laquelle était posé un vase contenant d’éblouissantes fleurs jaunes et bleues, toutes de pétales enveloppées. On n’entendait pas un bruit dans tout l’hôtel - pas étonnant puisqu’il avait été évacué au début du combat. À la fin de ce dernier, toutefois, Tony leur avait obtenu d’utiliser une des chambres, au deuxième étage. Après une si longue séparation, les deux amis avaient besoin de discuter.

Juste discuter.

\- Sauf je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir changé en bien, moi.

Il se retourna vers Steve.

\- Oh, Buck, gémit ce dernier.

L’homme au costume étoilé passa ses deux bras autour du torse chaud de son ami et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure, sombre comparée à la sienne, mais si douce et si abondante. À cause du récent combat, les cheveux étaient emmêlés, plein de poussière et de sang (le sien ? il espérait que non), mais il pouvait encore sentir l’odeur du shampoing que Bucky avait utilisé dans la matinée même. Il en prenait tellement soin, désormais. Steve rigola à cette pensée.

\- Tu te serais tué plutôt que d’avoir les cheveux longs, avant, rappela-t-il dans un souffle.

Bucky sourit à cette évocation puis, pris d’une soudaine envie, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Et toi, ajouta-t-il à son adresse, tu n’as jamais su te départir de ta coupe de cheveux à la militaire. Et pourtant tu sais que j’ai horreur de cette coupe !

\- Mais tu l’aimes sur moi, tenta Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Bucky le regarda par en-dessous, souriant lui aussi. C’était vrai, bien entendu. Il aimait la façon dont Steve se coiffait, avec sa petite houppette blonde sur le côté, sa raie parfaitement droite, ses courtes mèches qui lui encadraient parfaitement le visage. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas tant ses cheveux que Bucky aimait chez Steve : c’était lui, tout entier. Un vif désir l’embrasa alors. Prenant doucement son ami au niveau des avants-bras, il laissa son poids l’emporter en arrière - et l’emporter avec lui, de sorte que Steve se retrouva au-dessus de Bucky, allongé sur le lit.

\- Steve, commença ce dernier avec le sourire le plus délicieux qu’il lui eût jamais vu ; fais-moi l’amour s’il te plaît.

Il avait été une période où le sergent Barnes avait été réputé le plus fieffé coureur de jupons de tout Brooklyn ; que dirait-il aujourd’hui, en le voyant en dessous - et ayant pour dessus le gringalet qu’il avait si souvent tiré d’une mauvaise passe en même temps que d’une ruelle ? Bucky se laissa aller à rire à cette pensée. Que lui importait-il à présent ? Tant qu’il était aimé de Steve...

Comme son adorable ami ne semblait vouloir se décider, il se souleva un peu, tendant le cou, et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d’un papillon.

Et Steve lui répondit en l’embrassant à pleine bouche.

 


End file.
